The Aid of Angels
by StarliteAngel
Summary: Erik's soul is as beautiful as his music, but the curse of a deformed face forces him to live apart from humanity. What would happen if he did not have this deformity?


**Chapter One - An Angelic Meeting Concerning the Deformity of the Opera Ghost**

"Are there any more matters at hand before I move to adjourn this meeting?" Raziel spoke, his pleasant tenor voice resounding with strength, as it always did.

The other angels looked to one another, and a quiet murmur filled the room as they thought of anything else that might be important enough to bring up- something that would need not only their individual power, but the power of their brethren combined. Raziel waited patiently, carefully watching his fellow angels, waiting for a singular voice to rise above the low rumble of whispers. Sometimes it happened, sometimes it did not. After another moment he began to speak, but one of the other angels stood.

The one that stood was the Angel of Music, who rarely brought up matters of human souls. Some smiled as he stood, showing that they knew what was to be said, while others were surprised, and leaned forward intently.

"What soul needs the combined help of us all, Angel of Music?" Raziel was also very surprised, but remained calm.

"I would like to speak to you all about a man that lives in Paris, France, in the European continent. This man is known to you all for great sins, but also for great triumphs as well. His genius is such that he could rival my abilities-" A few gasps were heard, and everyone leaned forward around the round table now. "-and he is talented in very many other areas as well. He's a superb architect, though some of his innovations are evil. He's the first ventriloquist, he-"

Raziel smiled a little and shook his head. "My dear brother, you do not need to go into his various talents, whether they are good or evil. Just speak to us his name, and tell us his dilemma."

"Very well, Brother Raziel. His name is Erik, and he was born with a great deformation. This deformity has caused him pain unknown to most humans, and led him to a life of exile."

"Yes, I know of Erik. He's very unusual, as his heart is both terribly dark and incredibly full of light. What do you think we should do?"

"Well... his deformity is the root of his evil, and all of humanity sins against him for it. That is to say, they shun him, even though he is a creation of God like they are. I believe that if we remove the deformity, then Erik will cease to carry out any more terrible sins, as he has done in the past."

"Yes, we mustn't forget the rosy hours of Mazenderan... But what if removing his deformity makes matters worse?" asked another angel.

Another added, "Yes, what if he goes insane? One day he is mocked as the Living Corpse, and another day his face is beautiful? He might think he's going mad, and that it is all an illusion created by his desperation."

The Angel of Music nodded at all of this. "I have thought about all of these things, but the risk of doing nothing out weighs those concerns."

Raziel spoke, "I agree with you... But perhaps Erik is meant to live with this deformity. Without it, he could live as a normal man above ground. He would have free reign in a realm he has only dreamt of, and with a genius such as his..."

"But Erik is inherently good. I firmly believe that his deformity is the root of his evil," defended the Angel of Music.

"Very well. All in favor of removing the deformity?"

Nearly all of the angels agreed, and so it was done... for better or for worse.

(Some references are made to the book. For example, the book states that Erik is in fact the first ventriloquist. Also, the rosy hours of Mazenderan are directly from the book as well. It occurred when Erik lived in Persia, and was the architect of many torture devices. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter!)

**Chapter Two - The Day the Phantom became Devastatingly Handsome**

Erik opened his eyes. He merely laid in bed for a few moments as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the light, or lack thereof. He yawned a bit and rolled over, closing his eyes again. It was far too warm in his bed to even think about getting up, but he shook his head. He couldn't be a lazy Phantom, now could he? There were mischievous acts to be done, and of course, more music to be written. He also wanted to visit Christine again for another mysterious voice lesson. Erik smiled at the last thought and got out of his bed. He did not bother with his mask, as he did not wear it when he was all by himself, so instead he proceeded to bathe, eat, and dress himself in his normal evening attire, his broad shoulders complimented by the finely tailored clothing.

There were plenty of mirrors in his subterraneous home, even though he should have no use for them. They were more devices for self-torture than anything else, always there to remind him why he had to live underground, away from the rest of humanity. He passed by them all without a second thought, not wishing to begin his self-torture just yet. He instead sat at his immaculate organ, and played beautiful and terrible songs of no consequence for hours, until the early evening came. Erik stood, now very sore from sitting for such a long period of time, and stretched his powerful muscles until the ache faded.

He walked to his dresser and picked up his brush, smoothing his ebony hair away from his face. He set the brush down and picked up the mask he loathed but desperately needed. He solemnly went to one of the full length mirrors, ready to commence his daily ritual. He would look at his mangled features, and then put on the mask, and harden his heart to the world once more. He would do this normally, but the face he saw in the mirror was not his own. He dropped his mask in shock and fell down, knocking a chair over in the process. He sat wide-eyed in front of the mirror, shaking his head, and then running his hand over the right side of his face.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! It's true... Oh... Oh!" Erik rambled on incoherently, screaming and sobbing and laughing hysterically. "I've finally gone mad! I have... I have!" He couldn't make sense of what he saw, so he ran to each mirror in his entire home, finding that his reflection did not change. He felt the smooth, unmarred skin that was once rough and uneven. His eyes might deceive him, but surely his touch could not. Erik collapsed into a chair, feeling faint and elated all at once. He couldn't bring himself to coherent thought for what seemed like an eternity.

"What am I to do now...? Why am I no longer the monster I once was? What... to do..." Erik trailed off, his sobs dieing down as the rational part of him took over once more. This singular event changed everything, and the decision as to what he must do with his life overwhelmed him. He had always dreamed of living like a normal man, with a house above ground and perhaps a wife he could take out on Sundays... But he never thought he could actually do any of that. He never thought he could leave his underground lair behind... And now did he truly want to? His head began to hurt at all of these thoughts, and he stood shakily. It was time to go above ground and walk amongst people. That would prove to him whether he was merely delusional, or if he had in fact changed.

Erik forced himself to calm down and fix his hair again. He looked down at the mask and began to reach for it and place it on his face, but what need did he have for it now? Instead he placed it in his dark coat, just in case he was delusional and needed to put it on after all. With a flourish of his cape he turned around, and proceeded to go above ground for a meeting with Andre and Firmin.

**

* * *

Meg and Christine talked and giggled, even as Meg's mother, Madame Giry, looked on disapprovingly. More girls gathered around as Meg excitedly gossiped about everyone's favorite topic: The Opera Ghost. They all hurriedly spoke, some about how evil and hideous he must be, to always wear a mask and hide in the shadows, and some of how he was probably handsome and wealthy and oh-so mysterious. Christine often wondered if her teacher, the Angel of Music, was in fact the Opera Ghost, but she reprimanded herself and stayed steadfast in her faith. Madame Giry was about to break up the gossip session when the two new managers of the opera house, Firmin and Andre, walked in accompanied by a very well dressed and devastatingly handsome man. The girls were all quiet for a moment, and then their gossip began anew. Who was this man? What was he doing here? Why was he with the managers? Their questions were soon to be answered, as Firmin cleared his throat.**

"Ah, Madame Giry, we would like to introduce you to our new patron, Monsieur Erik. He has taken a great interest in our opera." Of course this meant Erik was going to give the Opera a considerable sum of money. Ironically, the money he was giving came from the opera anyway, as his salary was paid by the two managers. Erik smiled at Madame Giry, and walked forward with an extended hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Madame. I have heard great things about your talent, hard work and dedication as the ballet mistress," Erik said smoothly as he kissed her hand. He wondered if Giry would recognize him.

The stern woman smiled at this man's compliments and kindness, though she kept herself from blushing. She did not draw the connection between Erik and the Phantom, as she had rarely seen the Opera Ghost herself. "Oh, thank you, Monsieur Erik. I am delighted that you have taken interest in our opera."

Erik looked to the ballet girls, who were all staring at him with curiosity, some with desire. His eyes rested on Christine... It was time for him to directly improve her career.

He looked to Carlotta as she walked onto the stage, prancing around like a proud chicken. The diva smiled broadly and extended her hand to Erik, fluttering her eye lashes at him. Erik nearly cringed when he kissed her hand, and wanted to cover his ears when she began to speak. She scoffed at the managers for not introducing her themselves, and then went on to sing her own praises.

"I am the prima donna, Carlotta! I would love to sing for you, so you can have an idea of the greatest talent in the entire opera, if my managers and my maestro command."

Erik sighed and looked to the managers, who were grinning like idiots, and then to the maestro, who nodded with approval. A man sat at the piano and began to play a song from Hannibal called "Think of Me." Carlotta screeched in her high soprano and sang... and sang... and Erik wished desperately he was in the rafters, where he normally stayed, so he could drop something on top of the diva. Like a prop. Or a ton of bricks. Or an elephant. Whatever was handy.

Instead, he raised his hand and motioned for Carlotta to stop. She looked at him indignantly, and then proceeded to rant in Spanish, call for her aids, and stomp out. The managers Firmin and Andre looked at Erik in disbelief.

"Sir, you have run Carlotta off! Her pride is too great! She will not sing tomorrow tonight now, and we have a full house!" Andre yelled nervously.

"Oh... A full house! A full house of refunds!" Firmin groaned, rubbing his temples.

Erik looked to Madame Giry calmly and asked, "Madame, do you know of anyone who can sing in Carlotta's place?"

Meg pushed Christine to the forefront and answered for her mother. "Oh, oh! Christine Daae can sing!"

Madame Giry looked to Meg crossly for speaking out of line, but nodded her head. "Yes, I believe Christine can sing the part rather well."

All the while, the managers were panicking, Carlotta fuming, the piano man waiting to begin playing again, Erik feeling satisfied with himself, and Christine wishing she could disappear into one of the cracks in the stage.

"Fine, fine! Let us hear you sing, Mademoiselle Daae," Firmin finally said. On this command, the man at the piano began to play again, and Christine sang like an angel, just how Erik taught her.

A new star was born, his star, and Erik smiled joyfully for the first time in ages.

**Chapter Three - The Real Angel of Music is not Named Erik**

Meg laughed and smiled and hugged her friend excitedly. "Oh, Christine! You're the lead role now! Are you nervous?"

The other girls chimed in, all very happy that Christine was the new lead. Whether it was because they were solely happy for Christine, or that Carlotta was no longer singing, or both, their joy was apparent. "Yes, yes, are you nervous? The production is tomorrow night!"

Christine smiled and nodded, "I am very nervous, but I know the part in and out. I just hope I'll do well."

Erik left the managers and walked towards Christine. "You will certainly do well tomorrow night. You have the voice of an angel."

Christine turned around at the sound of the man's voice- He sounded like her Angel of Music, but of course he wasn't. She smiled slightly and blushed at Erik's compliment. She couldn't get any words out as she looked up at him admiringly, his dark features captivating her.

Erik nearly shivered with delight. His love was looking at him- She was smiling at him! It had been so long since someone actually smiled at him like that… In fact, he wasn't sure anyone had ever smiled at him like that. Christine was beautiful, and he wanted nothing more than to embrace her tightly, but he managed to restrain himself. "Good luck, Mademoiselle Christine Daae."

"Thank you, Monsieur Erik," she replied.

The managers, Madame Giry, and the entire cast looked at the two as they gazed into each other's eyes for a few long moments. A scandal was sure to unfold, thanks to the gossips at the opera, but neither Erik nor Christine seemed to notice or care.

Andre finally cleared his throat. "Well, it seems Christine is our new lead for tomorrow night. Madame Giry, you have practice to attend to, correct?"

"Yes. Alright, girls! Positions!"

"And Erik, we would like to go to lunch with you tomorrow to discuss further business about the opera," Firmin declared.

Erik finally looked away from Christine and nodded, "Of course, gentlemen." He then walked off of the stage, apparently on his way out now.

Christine watched him go longingly, and then retired to her own dressing room, as she did not have to finish the rest of dance practice now that she was the prima donna- at least temporarily. She would be in rehearsal nearly all day tomorrow, and everyone wanted their new star to have plenty of rest.

* * *

Erik sighed happily as he sat down in the passage way leading to Christine's dressing room. The events of the day tired him beyond comprehension, but also gave him the greatest joy he had ever felt. His deformity was gone somehow, and for that he thanked God, and the woman he loved smiled at him for the first time. He lowered his head as he thought of how she would have never smiled at him when he was a monster, but he couldn't allow the what ifs to depress him now. Erik turned his head at the sound of Christine's door knob turning, and watched her come in and shut the door behind her.

Christine giggled and sat in her chair. "Oh, Erik is so handsome! Those eyes, that hair…" She smiled dreamily and leaned back.

Erik's eyes watered at hearing her speak of him like that, but he made sure the tears were not heard in his voice. It was time for the Angel of Music to visit Little Lotte once more, and come clean.

"You focus on a man when you should be concentrating on the lead role of Hannibal."

"Oh, Angel of Music! I am concentrating on the role, but, it's just that… I'm sorry for my weakness…"

Erik smiled to himself, and allowed his voice to soften. "Don't worry, I understand. You have nothing to feel sorry about."

Christine smiled at these words, and then leaned forward, her eyes rising towards heaven. "Angel, I've never seen you before… Will you let me see you?"

"Why do you wish to see me? I could be hideous, and frighten you."

"Oh, I know you aren't hideous. Your voice is too sweet for that to be a possibility," Christine said. "Please let me see you."

Erik sighed softly. His voice is too sweet for his face to be hideous? Only a day ago, Christine would have been horribly wrong. He was nervous about what he was going to do, fearing that his love would hate him for deceiving her by parading around as the Angel of Music, but he could only hope that Christine would understand.

"Yes, you can see me… But not everything is as it seems." Erik hit the trigger that held the mirror closed, and stepped through into her dressing room. Christine nearly screamed when Erik entered her room, but for some reason, she half-way expected it to happen.

A few tears escaped her eyes as the full realization that the Angel of Music hadn't come to her, as her father promised, but she was also happy that her Angel was actually Erik… But how did he know about the passage to her room? And why had he started the charade in the first place?

Erik bit his lip as Christine cried, unsure of how to console her. "I am Erik, a man, and no Angel of Music. I am also known as the Opera Ghost…"

Christine stopped crying now, and looked at Erik with complete shock. "The Opera Ghost? Isn't he terribly disfigured and- and evil?"

Erik looked away for a moment, ashamed of living a lie for so long. He shook his head. "Until yesterday, I was disfigured…. And as for evil, there is some debate to that."

"So you live… beneath the Opera?"

"Yes, would you like to see?"

"…Yes, Erik, I would."


End file.
